The Administrative Core is responsible for day-to-day mechanics of budget management and for providing administrative and office support to the four individual research projects and two additional cores. Long-term planning, setting of priorities, and decisions about personnel and publications are also functions of this core. In the Overall Research Plan, the section "Organizational and Administrative Structure of the Program Project" describes in detail the administrative structure of the Program Project and the role of the Administrative Core within that structure. Salaries and supplies required to support the individual research projects are provided by the Core A budget, and costs are divided equally among them.